Shouldn't be a good in goodbye
by ArtemisandKidFlash
Summary: This something I wrote for a video on youtube (search shouldn't be a good in goodbye young justice), basically this is a story that I thought of, sorry for possibly ruining this for you.


"Artemis, you don't have to do this" said Wally pleading her not to go. "He knows we're trying to leave the life behind..." Wally grumbled, but was then cut off by Artemis, "Don't blame Nightwing. Babe the decision was mine – what could go wrong?" She said calmly, she then kissed Wally goodbye, then left for Mount Justice.

"Artemis B 07", the computer said, M'gann spun around, and then sprinted for the archer, "Artemis!" she squealed, "Hi M'gann" Artemis said while choking due to the Martians death grip hug! "How's Wally?" asked M'gann, "He's...Wally" Artemis giggled, "Hey girl" said Mal,"Hi Mal" she replied, "We have so missed" said Conner, "Conner!" Artemis replied, "I relish this opportunity to finally fight beside you archer!" said La'gann. *The room goes silent* "Anyway..." said Nightwing. They had the mission briefing then left.

(Later on)

"Miss M link us up" said Nightwing, "Link established" she replied.

(Even later on)

"I know I'm not Wally's favourite person right now, but it's nice to have you back", "It's good to be back, I didn't realise how much I've been missing it, and that's exactly what Wally's afraid of, he's worried that the rush that comes with the mask will get me hooked, and I won't give it up until my dying day" said Artemis, "I know what you mean" replied Nightwing. (Suddenly La'gann alerts the team of Black Manta's troops) "Coming" Nightwing says.

Then someone rushes up behind Artemis with a knife, "Artemis look out!" Yells Nightwing while running over and hitting the guy over the head. "I know your rusty but are you trying to get yourself killed?" Snaps Nightwing. Artemis rolls her eyes, and carries on fighting.

(Kaldur then rises from the ocean)

"Kaldur you don't have to do this" Says Artemis, "Oh I believe I do" He replies while readying for battle, he then manipulates some water into a gigantic shark which towers over the two heroes and pushes them both over. While they're on the floor he shoots a mini missile at the launching rocket that the team were protecting, Artemis suddenly shoots an intercepting arrow which succeeds in destroying the enemies, "No rust on me" she says, "Artemis behind you!" Nightwing yells, Kaldur came running at the archer, and then they begin combat, Artemis knocks Kaldur over onto the ground,*Artemis screams*, "ARTEMIS NO..." Nightwing screams in pure terror, but he is too late, a troop member who was pretending to be unconscious had quickly rushed up behind the archer with a dagger. She then falls to the ground clutching her stomach, Nightwing rushes over to her, he tries to revive her, but he is too late... she was gone

"Aaaah!" Wally yelled as he woke up, he wiped some sweat off his forehead; he began to picture it all, their conversation, the briefing, the battle, her...death. He then picked up a picture of them both hugging their dog, a single tear slips out of his eye and dribbles down his cheek, then he began properly crying, he then begins to sing their favourite song, it reminds him of them together, the dream, no, nightmare, and most of all her.

He traces the picture of her in the photo and begins to slowly speak the words to himself.

After the silence, after the last words.

Caught in the silence. Caught in between.

After the madness. After the slow shock.

Before the wave hits, the flood comes rushing in.

This is the bad before the worse. This is the storm before the storm.

I haven't even hit the bottom of this ocean floor.

This is the bend before the break. This is the mercy not the grace.

This is the proof and not the faith I try to find.

There shouldn't be a good in goodbye.

If I never loved you, if I never felt your kiss, if I never had you. I know that I...I still would have mourned you. I would have missed your smile.

There shouldn't be a good in goodbye.

"I'm sorry Artemis, I should have never let you go, you will always be my little Spitfire..." Wally said softly drifting back to sleep cradling the picture that was taken before she left.


End file.
